


Christmas with the Freecs

by temporalesca



Series: drunk drabbles [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5527271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporalesca/pseuds/temporalesca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My roommate Colin requested "Pariston calling Ging [spoilers] over a holiday dinner"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas with the Freecs

 

For the first time in Gon’s entire life, Ging had invited him to Christmas dinner. Even though he usually spent it with Mito-san, he sent her a letter explaining the circumstances and she gave him her full blessing, knowing how important it was for him to spend time with Ging. He didn’t even consider Ging his father, just an incredible Hunter that had some sort of relation to him that he could learn a lot from. If this became an annual “thing”, Gon would probably turn him down, because Mito-san was his real family, and he wanted to spend his holidays with her.

Ging reaching out to Gon had surprised Gon, but not nearly as much as Gon was surprised when he showed up to the address listed in the invitation. It was a huge mansion and a butler answered the door, making Gon feel instantly underdressed in his usual green jacket and shorts. If this had been anyone else, Gon wouldn’t have cared, but this was _Ging_ , the man that Gon had spent the better part of two years hunting down.

He was led to the dining room where Pariston Hill was sitting alone at the head of one very long table filled with food. Gon tried his hardest to hold back a groan. He should have known this was a trick. Ging was never interested in spending any time with him, and ever since he met Pariston, the other man had been obsessed with trying to show Gon that he was a better father than Ging was.   Gon wanted Pariston to know that he never considered Ging a father, so all of this posturing meant nothing to him.

However, Mito-san raised him to be polite above all, so he took a seat at the table. He and Pariston made some small talk through the first two courses of the dinner (it was a seven course meal, wasn’t that a little overboard?). Halfway through the third course, the door banged open and Ging stomped into the room.

“What do you think you’re doing, Pariston?” he spat, his tone venomous.

“Well, Ging, I’m hosting a Christmas dinner for your _delightful_ son,” Pariston answered, sickly sweet. “I knew that you had no plans with him, so I figured that he should at least be invited to _something._ ”

“You’re not his father.” Ging growled, pulling out a spare seat, and shoving as much food as possible into his mouth.

“Well, maybe if _someone_ would have been a little better of a father, I wouldn’t need to step in.”

Gon watched the verbal sparring match through the next five courses. Pariston always speaking in a dangerously sweet tone of voice and Ging alternating between shoving his face and shouting, sending pieces of the dinner spraying across the table. With each piece of partially chewed food that came out of Ging’s mouth, Pariston winced ever so slightly.

The evening came to a head during the dessert and final course. Ging was spewing even more shit than he had already spat during the night, and Pariston’s face had progressed passed purple and was turning a lovely shade of puce.

“Well maybe,” he shrieked, “if you weren’t such a _yolk assed bitch_ , you wouldn’t have this problem!”

For the first time in Gon’s life, he saw Ging’s entire face go blank. Ging opened his mouth and spit out the partially chewed chunks of food, which made Pariston make the ugliest expression Gon had ever seen.

Ging stood up suddenly and stormed over to where Gon was trying to eat his food without being noticed much by the two of them. Ging wrapped one arm around Gon’s upper torso and picked him up as easily as one would pick up a child, and stormed out of the mansion. Once they got to the outside gate, Ging took Gon by the shoulders and looked deep into his eyes.

“Gon, Pariston is a complete good-for-nothing asshole. If you’re smart, you’d have nothing to do with him.”

Before Gon had the chance to respond, Ging disappeared, like only someone qualified for a triple star hunter license could do.

Gon blinked a few times, and then set out to rescue Killua from what he was sure would be an awful Zoldyck family dinner.


End file.
